Demigod Reunion
by MCpooky
Summary: All the major demigods... and Grover, get together, discuss their adventures, and party!
1. Let's get the gang back together

Chapter 1: Let's get the gang back together

In a large room, three people sat in chairs. Well, it was more like two people and a ghost. More chairs were circled around the room in a big circle. One person was a young boy who looked pretty relaxed. He had his legs cross and one arm over the back of the chair. He had black hair and a black sword slung over his shoulder. Every once in a while he would check his watch. This was Nico, son of Hades. Next to him was the ghost. You could vaguely make out sandy hair and a scar over his eye. This was Luke, son of Hermes. The second person was Annabeth, daughter of Athena. She had blond hair and stormy gray eyes. At the moment, she was as red as a tomato and found her shoes more interesting than the people sitting across form her. All three of them were wearing their Camp Half-Blood t-shirts.

Nico checked his watch," They're late."

"They were 'late' fifteen minutes ago." grumbled Luke.

Annabeth remained silent. It was a long time since she saw Luke and, even though she didn't love him, she was a little uncomfortable around him, little being an understatement, even if he was a ghost. Then the thought of Percy crawled into her head. She turned a deadly shade of white, almost as white as Luke. She looked like she was about to faint.

Nico looked at her," Annabeth, are you okay?"

There was a knock at the door, "Hello?" It sounded like Percy. In fact it was Percy, the son of Poseidon.

Annabeth said in a little, high-pitched squeaky voice, "meep."

Percy let himself in. Once seeing Percy, Annabeth looked a little better. She still had a strange habit of quickly looking away and at her feet.

After Percy came in Tyson, a Cyclops, followed. After him as a few other Campers followed him, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, Grover, a styre, the Stoll brothers, Conner and Travis, sons of Hermes, and Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

Percy took a seat next to Annabeth. He smiled sweetly at her, and she did her best to smile back, but she ended getting just as red as before, and stared at her shoes again. Percy engaged in conversation with Nico.

"Hey, Nico. Could you bring up the last three members for the meeting?" asked Percy.

"What!? No, 'Hello Nico' or 'How are you doing?' or 'Do still think your father is a jerk?'"

Percy sighed," How are you doing?"

"Very good, thank you."

"..."

"Well, can you bring up the last three member or not?"

"Can I?"

"Well, can you?"

"Yes, I can. I just hate people assuming I can."

Percy did a facepalm. " Just do it."

Nico waved his hand dramatically. Three more ghosts appeared in the center of the room. One floated over to the chair next to Nico and the other two sat next to each other in the two seats left. Those two were Silena and Benkendorf. His actual name was Charlie, but no one called him that besides Silena. The ghost that sat next to Nico was his sister Bianca, so she was a daughter of Hades.

After everyone took their seats, Nico asked. "What took you so long to get here Percy?"

"Sorry, carpool. Thalia took FOREVER!"

"I was doing my hair!"

"And apparently Paul's new Prius doesn't like to underwater. We had to pick up Tyson."

"Anyway, better get on with this 'family' reunion." said Nico.

"What do you do at family reunions?" asked Grover.

Percy did a facepalm. "What was Chiron thinking! Some of us can't even visit one half of our families. Hmm, maybe he wants us to talk about all of our adventures."

"Okay, That works. What should we start with?"

"How about how this whole hellapalooza started." suggested Luke.

"I think that starts with me and Percy." said Grover.

"Yeah, when Mrs. Dodds attacked me in the history museum."

"Wait, I think it's when Percy mom was stupid enough to take him o the beach." Annabeth said in a low voice. "Grover came and took them to Camp Half-Blood."

"And failed miserably."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"When I first came into camp everyone was staring at me. I was like, 'WTF are they staring at!?!'"

"And when I first met Luke, it was with Annabeth, and she was soooo, red..." Percy drowned on.

"Shut up Percy" mumbled Annabeth.

"But it's true! You were blushing around him."

"Shut UP Percy." said Annabeth louder through clenched teeth.

"Someone might have been under the impression that you liked-"

"PERCY! SHUT! UP!" Yelled Annabeth.

The room was in silence for a moment. Then Clarisse spoke.

"I think you're all wrong," stated Clarisse,"I think, that the real adventure started when Percy went to go see the Oracle."

"Yeah, how did you feel?" asked Grover

"Well, I was looking around the room and looking at all the really neat stuff there is up there! I mean-"

"I mean about the Oracle."

"Oh. My first thoughts were 'Ew, that isn't an Oracle, that's a yucky piece of crap!"

"Percy! Be polite." said Thalia.

"Well so_rry_. It's true! That thing is ugly!"

"I completely agree with you." spoke Annabeth, now having enough courage to speak up.

"Annabeth!" yelled Thalia.

"Well, just 'cause your dad is all high and mighty-" started Grover. But he was interrupted by Bianca.

"Who made Zeus the big cheese, anyway? Personally, I think it should be Hades."

"What! How could you say that! Hades is the god of Hell! Besides, Poseidon should totally be the boss."

"Oh, sure. You're dad made all the pretty ponies, so he should _totally _rule," said Annabeth sarcastically," but we need someone smart to be in charge. So the obvious choice is Athena."

"I miss Rainbow." said Tyson sadly.

"Now, now, lets not tear each other apart..." said luke.

"Wow, luke, that's very responsible-" but Benkendorf was cut short by Luke.

"...because you're all wrong. Hermes rules all."

And with that, a giant fight broke out. Everyone was fighting each other. But, as we all know, one teenage girl's voice can rule over many other screaming teenagers.

"SHUT IT!!!" screamed Silena.

Right then everyone stopped simultaneously. The last one fighting was Grover, and he was trying to hit luke with a wet noodle. Once he realized what everyone was doing, he smiled and ate the noodle. Everyone took their seats.

"Now, what would the Gods do if they heard us arguing?"

They all looked ashamed.

Grover spoke up,"They would probably argue over who's kid was right

Silena looked puzzled,"Point taken."

They sat in silence.

"Um, Percy!" yelled Annabeth.

"Huh, What?"

"What happens next?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I got the quest, so I took the only people I knew at camp. Annabeth and Grover."

"Yeah, yeah, then what happened!"

"Gosh, you guys are like a bunch of kids. Anyway, then we started on our journey..."


	2. The Stoll Brothers rob a 711

**A/N: Thank you, peoples of Fanfiction for reviewing and giving constructive criticism. Much, much, MUCH appreciated. Enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2:The Stoll brothers rob a 7-11 and Thalia rocks out

Since we left off,Tyson and Percy found the supplies closet filled with party stuff. Now they had _Here it Goes Again_ blasting on some stereos, they moved they snack table in the middle, and they recently found some root beer, Dr. pepper, coke, and 7 up, chocolate and cheese cake. The Stoll Brothers went out for a walk, no doubt to steal some candy. Annabeth and Thalia were playing air hockey. Annabeth was finally starting to enjoy herself. Once everyone settled down, Percy continued their story.

"And then, the bus got majorly owned by yours truly."

"Last time I checked, that wasn't a good thing." said Thalia.

"Anyway," Percy glared at Thaila. "we must've been super hungry, because you'd have to be insane to let Medusa serve you food."

"But you kicked her stony ass." commented Grover.

"That is true, even if you are a seaweed brain." said Annabeth. A big grin appeared on Percy's face. Annabeth hadn't called him seaweed brain in a long time, and it made him smile.

"After all that, the train ride was kinda relaxing." said Grover.

"But you slept half the time, so your fake feet kept falling off." said Annabeth.

"Oh, speaking of that," Grover lifted up his pant legs to reveal his fake feet. Around his ankles were things that looked kinda like ankle braces. "Now my feet won't fall off."

"Do you have any idea how weird that sounded." said Nico.

"Now my feet won't fall off." said Bianca in a very dorky voice that sounded nothing like Grover.

Everyone burst out laughing, even Grover.

Just then, the Stoll brothers burst through the door with two carts full of icees, corn nuts, random assortments of candy, more soda, some ravioli, and, believe it or not, some liquor.

"Who wants junk!" they yelled in unison.

"Ravioli!" yelled Tyson.

"Dibs on corn nuts!" yelled Clarisse.

"whoa." Percy was awestruck.

"Aint' it great?" said Conner.

"How much did it cost?"

"Cost?" they brothers had a evil grin on their faces.

Percy went to looking awestruck to looking like he was about to explode. "YOU ROBBED A 7-11?! AGAIN?!"

"Oh, mellow out Percy." said Clarisse

"Eh, but, he...they beh, buh...are those...SUGAR BABIES!" Percy dove into the middle of the pile.

They moved all the junk food onto the table in the middle of the chairs. Watching Nico and Grover drink Jones soda was like watching a relay race. Nico would drink the soda, and he would give the bottle to Grover to eat. It was very fun to watch.

"So, what happened next?" asked Beckendorf.

"Let me think, oh, then we met Ares," said Percy with his mouth full of cheese cake." and for the record, he is the BIGGEST JERK in the WORLD. No, offense there, Clarisse.

"None taken. I agree, he can be a jerk."

"But he did by us burgers." said Annabeth.

"With wax paper." said Grover dreamily.

"Oh, yes Grover. They had the best wax paper in the world." said Percy sarcastically.

"Anyway," said Travis." What next?"

"Mmmm, we let some animals go free."

"...From illegal animal keepers that put gum in the Zebra's mane and didn't keep the lion well, and the antelope had a balloon tied to it's horns and..." Grover could drone on and on but Annabeth cut him short.

"And after that, we found ourselves in the lotus casino."

"Weirdest place in the world."

"I thought it was the coolest place in the world!" said Grover. "They had this game where you could shoot hunters!"

"Not everyone wants to commit virtual murder."

"So, after Grover committed virtual murder, what happened?" asked Bianca.

"Then we got the perty pearls from the polluted river."

"And then went to mattress world."

"Or sleep country."

"Sleep country, USA!" the Stoll brothers said in unison.

"Why buy a mattress anywhere else!" added Beckedorf and Sileana.

"DING!" yelled Nico.

Everyone looked at him awkwardly .

"What?"

Hey, guys my favorite song is on the radio!" said Thalia.

Low and behold, Here It Goes Again by Ok Go started to play*

It could be ten, but then again, I can't remember half an hour since a quarter to four.

Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me with my jaw on the floor.

Hey!

Just when you think you're in control,

just when you think you've got a hold,

just when you get on a roll,

here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.

Oh, here it goes again.

I should have known,

should have known,

should have known again,

but here it goes again.

Oh, here it goes again.

It starts out easy, something simple, something sleazy, something inching past the edge of the reserve.

Now through lines of the cheap venetian blinds your car is pulling off of the curb.

Hey!

Just when you think you're in control,

just when you think you've got a hold,

just when you get on a roll,

here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.

Oh, here it goes again.

I should have known, should have known,

should have known again,

but here it goes again.

Oh, here it goes again.

It was a frenzy of dancing. And, boy, was Thalia good. She was doing backflips, headbobs, and even some electric slides. All her move connected together so perfectly, they were as smooth as silk. Everyone was clapping and cheering her on. You could hear the music from out side the warehouse and strobe lights flashed from the windows.

I guess there's got to be a break in the monotony, but Jesus, when it rains how it pours.

Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me, yeah, you leave me.

Oh, here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.

Oh here it goes again.

I should have known, should have known,

should have known again,

but here it goes again.

Oh, here it goes again.

Once the song was over, Tyson turned off the strobe lights and Percy flicked on the regular lights.

"That was Fun!" exclaimed Luke.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello? This the police! Open up!"

"Aw, SHI-" yelled Percy.

**A/N: Well, that's chap. 2. Hope you enjoyed it!**

***There is no record that this is Thalia's favorite song. We made it up.**


End file.
